cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Des Moines, Iowa, USA
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/desmoines .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Iowa Global Marijuana March/Iowa Hemp Freedom Rally. *Legalize Marijuana in Iowa. *Ray Lakers (RevRay Green) Local links Return to top. *Iowa. Cannabis-related links. *iowanorml.org City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Des Moines. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Des Moines. *Wikitravel: Des Moines. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: 2013 Iowa Global Marijuana March/Iowa Hemp Freedom Rally. 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: **2012 Iowa Global Marijuana March/Iowa Hemp Freedom Rally. **2012 Iowa Global Marijuana March/Iowa Hemp Freedom Rally. Another page. *cannabisnews.com: The Grass is Greener. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: Iowa Global Marijuana March/Iowa Hemp Freedom Rally. *Saturday: Worldwide Marijuana March in Des Moines « Weed all about it. 2010 Return to top. GMM: May 1, 2010 Iowa state capitol (west steps). High noon to 2 PM. Live bands to follow. Birdland Park 3 PM . Wikipedia: Iowa State Capitol 2009 Return to top. VIDEO-PROMO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHpvnamZuLc Des Moines: Terry Mitchell (515) 789-4442; 608 Dallas St., Dexter, Iowa 50070 http://www.iowanorml.org/ or Iowa NORML, PO Box 2144, Davenport, IA 52809. 250 in '07! Noon W. Capitol Steps. 2008 Return to top. GMM. May 3: Iowa marijuana March 2008. Reschedule, relegalize, end incarceration. Iowa State Capitol. 12-4 PM (west grounds). Birdland Park (north) 2PM-sundown. (March from Capitol at 3pm to Birdland Park). Live music featuring Johnny Reeferseed and the Highrollers and more. More to follow!!!!!!!!! Des Moines: Terry Mitchell (515) 789-4442; 608 Dallas St., Dexter, Iowa 50070 http://www.iowanorml.org/ or Iowa NORML, PO Box 2144, Davenport, IA 52809. 250 in '07! Noon W. Capitol Steps. Videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mdhyg40q9tM *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ofEqvUQnWs - promo. Report (from old GMM site): The weather called for rain, but instead it was sunny with high winds. We had the usual 100 or so gather at the State Capitol; passed a lot of literature, and heard from 4 speakers, James Getman (Iowa NORML), Reverend Ray Green (Iowa Compassionate Consultants Awareness Network), Terry Mitchell Cures Not Wars), and Jamie Grimm (Johnny Reefersed and the High Rollers). The high winds was making everyone chill so we all moved to Birdland Park for music in the pavilion. Things got a little smoky there, otherwise no trouble from law enforcement. At the Capitol, I showed the Iowa State Policeman my wood pipe and tobacco to avoid a closer inspection, like what happened last year. The good news is that the Ron Paul Revolution is strong in Iowa, and the Iowa Democrats still support cannabis law reform. The bad news is that the elected officials are not moving forward with the wishes of the voters. Overall a good time as usual. 2005 Return to top. *Press: http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/20/thread20612.shtml *Report (from old GMM site): We had a good event as usual, about 60 to 70 in attendance. No extra law enforcement, just the regular Capitol cop driving around. Terry Mitchell, Carl Olsen, and myself did most of the speaking. A few volunteers shared their stories. Terry raffled off a DVD of Grass the Movie, and two cannabis logo potato sacks. James Getman Iowa NORML More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Des Moines, Iowa, USA Category:Global Marijuana March